Fake Robot Parents
March 4, 2012 July 9, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 July 22, 2012 May 31, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009360928,idp.html |la = November 19, 2011 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = Crushing Friday |next = Weather Boy}} Synopsis Brains' robot-parents become an embarrassment and she doesn't know how to get out of all the problems they created. Plot At the principal's office, principal Darling is disappointed in both Wally K and Brains (but especially her). Wally appeals to the principal of him being innocent and accuses Braianna of what happened. But what actually happened is Wally was playing soccer at the hallway like a bully who pushes everyone in his way, as Fred approaches Wally's path, he kicks his soccer ball at him but fails with Braianna intercepting the ball and ends up in the arms of the principal that was just passing by. Mort, who also was there, took pictures of the incident giving the evidence to the principal. Principal Darling informs them that they'll both serve after-school detention and she called their parents. Braianna on the other hand insists that she wasn't doing gymnastics that she was protecting her friend: Fred. The principal doesn't think so with a snapshot taken by Mort. Outside the office, Mama K enters the room with a greeting from the principal and a fright from Wally. Mama K explains what she's going to do with her son and drags him out of the office. Braianna apologizes to the principal of her parents not coming, however, it turns out that they did came. Braianna's "parents" first introduced themselves which also embarrasses Braianna and further ruins her reputation. As things could get worse, Mort (who was eavesdropping) takes a photo of the scene and suspects of something weird is going on that the people deserves to know. Braianna takes caution by taking her "parents" away from the public as quickly as possible. Back at the hallway, Braianna becomes irritated of her fake parents and starts planning her ditch out of the situation. While Robert makes a scene of opening a locker with pure brute strength. At the same time Mort was there to take a couple of photos, thus getting Braianna fined for destruction of school property. At her laboratory, Brains explains to her "parents" of what happened and out of the blue was the Super Commander enters the conversation. Being informed of the recent incident, he rebukes his daughter for compromising her secret identity, showing her the photo that was taken at school. Braianna tells her dad she got fined when her robot parents came to school. But her dad was not convinced of her daughter's excuse, because he knows her robotic parent replacement units act no differently from normal human parents from page 2067 of their instruction manual. Being mentioned of the said manual, she then remembers that she actually forgot to read the manual before operating them. Her dad is disappointed for her failure, so commands his daughter to let her robot parents to spend time with regular humans. At the park, Braianna (who's nervous of her "parents") is seated next to Fred while Friday (dog) chases his own tail like regular dog would. Fred thinks that it's not that embarrassing, but it turns out, they only further humiliate her. Behind the bushes was Mort taking another photo, so Braianna takes the group to another place. At a restaurant, Braianna talks to Fred about her not wanting her dad to think that she can't handle the mission while Robert orders spaghetti and also Roberta but wants it on a pink plate and covered in diamonds. Braianna worries if she keeps taking them out, her "parents" can ruin her for everything and doesn't know what she can do. Fred suggests that maybe she could build an elaborate series of glass tunnels everywhere and then they (the "parents") could be out without actually being out. Braianna without any content stops making questions, then suddenly her "parents" again make another scene which also embarrasses Fred. Back at her house, she immediately grounds both of her "parents", however, Roberta disagrees that Robert should be grounded and not her. Robert couldn't believe what he's hearing and suggests that Roberta should have her hard drive rebooted. Braianna tries to ease the tension and asks them if they needed a separation. Roberta tells her "daughter" to go ahead that she'd rather play with a lamp while Robert laughs at her wife's decision and starts ignoring each other. Few seconds later, Robert makes his own that he would rather hang out with Fred than with her. At the school grounds' ramp, Fred tells his friends about Braianna grounding her own "parents" that surprised Sir Percival with disbelief. Robert then enters the scene by crawling up the ramp and greets them. Sir Percival greets back at him and he introduces himself to them and tells them to please call him Robert. With a weird feeling, Sir Percival agrees to call him by his name and at the top of school building's roof was Mort who again takes more photos which surprises the boys leaving Sir Percival puzzled. While outside of the school were Braianna, her "mom" and three other girls (Cory, Nora and Sara) are having their "Girl Time". While Corky disagrees with her phrase with her being a mom, Braianna tries to distract them by offering them pizza. As she left the table, Corky admits to the group that maybe her brother's suspicion are right that Braianna and her parents are robots trying to takeover the planet, which is not completely true but still worries Braianna's current situation. Then Roberta asks the girls to talk about boys and she'll start first. Back again at her laboratory, Friday talks about the fake parents being pretty lousy robots while Brains tries to do something about her "parents". Moments later, Brains asks Friday to get her robot parents and tell them that she needs to speak to them right away. As Friday left the lab, Fred asks Brains of what she's going to do involving her dad for help. However, Braianna refuses and instead of asking for help, she'll just return them which failed due to long waiting time. Then Friday returns with a warning signal. Outside the house, Mort makes more evidences to present at the local news and takes Robert also as evidence. Then from out of nowhere, Fred, an ice cream truck (Friday), and Brains enter the scene to retrieve Robert out of Mort's hands. Mort quickly makes run for it, not giving up "his" robot to them. Friday reaches for Robert, captures him, ties him up at the roof and makes a run from Mort. As the group passed by Corky, Nora, Roberta and Sara, Roberta quickly runs after the vehicle to get Robert. She makes jump on the vehicle and unties Robert from Friday. Robert thanked Roberta for saving her and as they were about to kiss, they've got hit through a signpost that left them hanging. Mort enters the scene and grabbed the opportunity to take more photos while they were still hanging through the post. With more evidences gained, Mort quickly hides in a garbage and makes and makes a call to Action News 21 but fails when his hideaway was discovered by Braianna's parents. The robot parents demanded Mort to handover his cellphone and his backpack and disintegrates them. Later at the Brains' lab, Agent Brains is on a conversation with her dad checking the receipt. After checking the receipt, her dad admitted that he was apparently wrong about the robot parents and owes her daughter an apology. Brains (who's glad to hear it) couldn't believe of what her dad just said, while her dad still argues about his daughter who had never red the manual and informs her that he'll send the new robo-folks right away. But Brains declines the send and decides to keep them just as they are. While at Mort's house, a video of Roberta jumping on an ice cream truck and Robert's head flipping is shown on TV. But instead being shown as evidence for his suspicion, Friday turns it into a cheap prank for laughs which is now being watched by the entire city. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday *Mort *Robert Robeaux *Roberta Robeaux Minor Characters *Wally K *Principal Darling *Annie (cameo) *Sara *Corky *Mama K *Simone *Super Commander *Sir Percival *Thomas *Eddie *Nora *Unnamed students/civilians Trivia *First appearance of Mama K. *This episode reveals that Roberta (and possibly Robert) is/are capable of disintegrating objects, like Mort's cellphone and camera. *When Principal Darling revealed a photo of Braianna performing gymnastics, instead of a "Photo Viewer" the photo is opened with a "QuickTime Player" which is a program for playing videos. *The video that was shown on Mort's TV is mostly different from what had happened in the previous scene. References es:Los Robopapis Category:Season 1